mugen_kagemarufandomcom-20200213-history
Dawn of a New Day
Dawn is a multiverse constant in the series, always appearing in the same place and location throughout the multiverse, and generally holding the same opinions and power throughout. How this came to be is unknown, even to himself, and many of her "copies" actually share the same consciousness, which gives it a knowledge of events that many would not know. He has no mode of actual transport, though is able to manifest limbs, eyes, and sometimes even semi-physical avatars at times. Appearance Dawn is the Sun. Rather, the Sun has taken on the name "Dawn". He/she/it, depending on the multiverse copy of whatever prime "Sun" there is, looks like a big ball of burning gas and light. This may change between multiverses, as there have been recorded accounts of green, blue, and even black versions of Dawn. It's likely there's a Mugen version as well, though it is unknown exactly what that version of Dawn would look like, and any questions to that effect are quickly shot down. Dawn is also able to summon up limbs for itself with great effort. Likewise, Dawn is able to summon an avatar, or "body" as well. Both the body and limbs put off a significantly duller light and heat than Dawn itself, and are physical, being able to pick up objects and break through ceilings. History Dawn has generally presided silently over the multiverse as a watcher. This has less to do with mystery or wiseness, and more to do with it's lack of motivation to actually do anything that seems like a pain in the ass. This has meant she's been both at odds with Mugen Kagemaru and High Sorcerer Dov, being most famous for dismissing Mugen with one of his most powerful known incantations he learned from the darkest, dankest, most depressing universe he's watched: "Ur a cac.". At some point, it was known that Dov and Dawn were fairly good friends, but some unknown reason, it seems they are now out for each other's blood. Dawn's faded in and out of being involved with most history due to his role as a watcher. Most of it's interaction with characters has been from being sought out for it's knowledge or help instead of it seeking them out. It's this knowledge, and his willingness to share most of it, that's earned him some form of place being aligned with the Internet Detectives, despite Dov himself being a prevalent member. It's known that, at one point, a Dawn has been killed. This was met with an almost eerie silence from all linked Dawns, who almost seemed to lose consciousness for a long period of time. Danger Rating Dawn is generally complacent in involving itself with matters, only throwing itself into things on a whim. That, mixed with it's inability to move its body around, and its summoned limbs and avatars not having any sort of magical power save for the ability to "manifest" in different places almost immediately, makes it pretty benign. However, the fact it has successfully survived making enemies of two higher-tier danger level characters, and has knowledge of things that could potentially cause devastation evens the danger rating out in the middle. Category:Characters Category:Non-Mugen